


Mr. Best Kept Secret

by thatdragonchic



Series: Sourwolf meets the Magus [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Derek-centric, Hurt/Comfort, In 3A, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Season 3a, Some Humor, if sterek were dating, sterek, stiles is a good boyfriend honestly, when derek gives up his powers for Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: After saving Cora in 3a, Derek's eyes turn blue and out of fear (and maybe shame) Derek backs away from Stiles, and Stiles decides enough is enough and goes to see his boyfriend to reveal a secret he's never revealed before. (magic!prince!stiles)





	Mr. Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> leave your comments please!  
> update: made this into a series for voidincarnate so I guess I'll be updating soon with more little magus stiles, revealing Stiles story, his backstory and loving Derek and Derek hurting and etc (I honestly haven't thought this through very much, but the next addition will be cutesy? I hope?)

The silence lay heavy as they watched Stiles approach Derek very carefully, like perhaps he was fragile. (Nobody ever seemed to think of him fragile and yet…) His hand rest easy in Dereks hair, parting the flacid strands as they lay against his forehead, curling limply near his brow. Stiles follows the curve of his soft hair, sharped at the ends, and traces his knuckles over the curve of his temple, the dip near his eyes, the hollow of his cheeks, and his fingertips curve under his chin, tilting his head up. There is something sinister in the act, but somehow so sweet. Derek’s heart flutters with fear, what would he think?

“You can’t hide forever,” Stiles says. Derek stays silent. “I wasn’t just going to leave you be because you wouldn’t return my calls.” Still silence. “And I’m not leaving because you’ve suddenly forgotten your tongue.” Nothing. “Show me your eyes.” Derek won’t open them. “Derek…” Stiles approaches softly. “Let me  _ see _ .” And he does, but they show a gentle green that way, and Stiles rests his forehead. 

“I’m not here to hurt you Derek, don’t play games,” he whispers, Derek doesn’t comply, Derek doesn’t speak but Stiles sure can hear the hitch in his breath.

“I have a secret to tell you,” he decides, and steps back. His own eyes turn blue, but unlike the deep blue of a killer, Stiles are an icy blue. The power of an  _ Arch Magus.  _ He was born magic, and by chance born with every power, the most  _ powerful  _ of them all. “I was born a bit different than most… Born with a special ability, or… like 7 but that’s besides the point, no wait that  _ is  _ the point.” He sighs, kind of flustered. “Just… I’m… I am an Arch Magus, prince of the magic world. Wealthy by chance, a prince by… technically bloodline? That’s complicated, but… being arch magus makes me rare, unlike the others. Everybody specializes and while others found their power, I just kept… getting powers. I have so much to control, and yet so many people to protect. Blue is my power color, it’s the color of my magus, the most rare of them all. And yeah, you can ask all the questions you have later but… Blue is power and strength. It’s a sacrifice, to give forth your best even if you think you can’t. It’s not ugly, it’s not bad… It’s part of who you are.”

Derek’s eyes have welled with tears and Stiles sees things so  _ clearly _ , so differently, and maybe he’s a little afraid. (Of Stiles, which he never thought could happen.) “Why didn’t you….”

“My best kept secret, because usually witches are meant to burn.”

“But you didn’t call yourself a witch.”

“Don’t divert the topic.”

“You can’t just drop something like that on me!” 

Stiles laughs, seeming kind of hopeless and kind of tired. Derek wonders if that’s his fault, if Stiles is tired because he’s been up trying to reach Derek, up trying to figure out the words, he knows how even if it seems words come easy to Stiles, the ones that matter to Stiles are carefully thought out and pieced together like puzzle pieces.

“This isn’t about me.”

“It’s a little about you… Mr. Best Kept Secret.”

“Are you healing?”

“Can you fix that?”

“Well technically, but I’m not very good at skin cell production. I’d rather not talk about it, though.”

Derek raised a brow. “About what?”

“My poor skin cell making.”

“Why?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Everything is complicated with you.”

He nods and kisses Derek’s forehead, his hand lacing in his hair. It’s perplexing how soft Stiles can yield Derek to be, how he removes the force, the bruting, the hurt, how he heals the interior so quickly that Derek opens up like a sunrise flower. He pulls away and Derek’s eyes are glowing blue and the exterior become the interior so quickly, Derek is never so open with Cora and she watches in fascination. 

“They’re different,” Derek offers.

“Different… but still  _ p o w e r f u l _ ,” Stiles tells him and Derek’s heart stutters at how much Stiles trusts him, how Stiles puts his full hope and capability in him. “You saved Cora, you did what you have to, you are strong, more powerful than anybody else, I believe.”

“Truly a poet sometimes,” Derek teases.

“The Prince side of me is a lot better with words.”

“Well I like your words.”

“Otherwise we would not be in this position,” Stiles agrees and wraps Derek's head in a hug, letting his tired Alpha (or is he now a beta or omega?) in his arms, weary to let Derek stray far from him. There was no other place to go, anyways, not that Derek could think of. The beating of Stiles heart feels like home, feels safe, and that’s where he thinks he’ll stay, at least for tonight. 


End file.
